


Timestamp: 10 Minutes After Pressin' Mah Luck

by astrothsknot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot
Summary: Ten minutes after some of the most amazing sex she's had - for abi-z





	Timestamp: 10 Minutes After Pressin' Mah Luck

10 Minutes After Pressin' Ma Luck for azephirin

Kathleen stands under the water when she's finished showering. 

What the hell have I done? 

She could lose her job over this. I need to get out of here

She comes out the shower, ready to make excuses, ready to flee.

But Dean's made them both coffee and there's some kind of sandwich from the diner over the way. She can see their wrappings in the trash.

"Thought you might be hungry before you go running out into the night," Dean smiles, but there's an edge in it. Like he's hurt, but expecting it.

She feels shitty, because she knows that tone. Used to feel like it herself when Mark used to treat her like that when he was cheating on his wife. 

No one should be made to feel like a whore.

"Thanks," says Kathleen, pulling out a chair at the dinette. "I'm starving."

"Hey you earned it," Dean's relaxed now. "Anyone you wanna call? Daughters, maybe?"

"I'll call Anna, tell her I'll be home in a little while."

Dean nods, not pressing the issue.

"But there's no rush." Kathleen sips her coffee. "I think, tomorrow night, I'll leave her money for pizza. I like pepperoni."

She catches Dean's eye. 

"I'll have some waiting." He grins and it's like sunshine


End file.
